


Santa Tease

by Hoodie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: 5 Seconds Of Sex Oneshots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A/U, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas oneshot, Daddy Kink, Elf! Calum, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, HornyElf!Luke, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Princess - Freeform, Santa Daddy Kink, SantaDaddy!Ashton, Sex, Smut, Snowman!Michael, Teasing, in the car, lots and lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here let me show you some tricks. First you gotta get comfy on Santas Lap. Like this."</p><p>Luke plopped into Ashton's lap wiggling his hips to get "comfortable".</p><p>"Then you gotta tell him your name and age so he knows who you are to give you your super special gift." Luke smiled his tone sweet and smooth like honey.</p><p>"Santa I'm Luke and I'm 17 years old." Luke said to Ashton subtly grinding his hips.</p><p>Ashton glared slightly at the blonde.</p><p>"Then if you whisper what you want only Santa will know."</p><p>The little girl nodded attentively hanging onto Luke's every word. Calum and Ashton were<br/>trying not to crack up as Luke teased his boyfriend. Luke leaned in to whisper what he<br/>wanted.</p><p>"When we get home I want you to fuck me so hard Daddy. I want you to pin me to the bed<br/>and fuck me so hard with your big cock Daddy," Luke purred while nipping his ear harshly.</p><p>"So can I have that Santa?"</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." Ashton grit out.</p><p>"See its simple now you try."<br/> </p><p>  <strong>Hoodie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend © 2014</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait but we have a Special LASHTON Christmas Oneshot ! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Sorry something went wrong it became 900 words LOL but It's Fixed now! :P

Ashton sighed as he saw the mile long line of snotty nosed children standing behind the velvet rope. Luke stood by his side dressed in a green and red elf suit with fake pointy ears and a hat. Why couldn't he have had Luke's job? It was so much nicer than having a snot nosed wet child in his lap making him feel bad about not being able to buy them what they want and more. Unless they were a brat then forget it. Michael (a snow man) open the rope ushering the first girl through. She was a cute chubby blonde with blue eyes and tan skin. A pink hat sat on her head and she had purple pants and a pink coat. Calum ,who stood on Ashton's other side as an elf as well, boosted the little girl onto Ashton's lap. He cleared his throat trying for a deep jolly American accent.

"Hello. Could you tell me your name?"

The blonde giggled and blushed.

"My name is Cynthia and I'm five." she giggled proudly showing him her little hand.

"Alright and what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I would like a rainbow Pony pillow."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Well I will ask the elves at the North Pole,"

"Thank you Santa."

Luke picked her up tickling her sides a but before setting her down to run back to her mom. She looked hopefully at Luke.

'Rainbow Pony Pillow' he mouthed.

She flashed a thumbs up leading her daughter away. The next few kids were like that until they got a shy little girl. Luke thought of the perfect solution.

"Here let me show you some tricks. First you gotta get comfy on Santa's Lap. Like this."

Luke plopped into Ashton's lap wiggling his hips to get "comfortable".

"Then you gotta tell him your name and age so he knows who you are to give you your super special gift." Luke smiled his tone sweet and smooth like honey.

"Santa I'm Luke and I'm 17 years old." Luke said to Ashton subtly grinding his hips.

Ashton glared slightly at the blonde.

"Then if you whisper what you want only Santa will know."

The little girl nodded attentively hanging onto Luke's every word. Calum and Ashton were trying not to crack up as Luke teased his boyfriend. Luke leaned in to whisper what he wanted.

"When we get home I want you to fuck me so hard Daddy. I want you to pin me to the bed and fuck me so hard with your big cock Daddy," Luke purred while nipping his ear harshly.

Luke pulled back to see a blushing Ashton. He smiled sweetly at Ashton.

"So can I have that Santa."

"I'll see what I can do." Ashton grit out.

"See its simple now you try."

Ashton bit his lip as Luke got up. When she sat down and started talking Ashton knew this was going to be a very long day.

  
As the boy said thanks Ashton it was almost over yet it wasn't easy for Santa Ashton because one of his elves is being naughty and he must be punished, Luke was teasing kid after kid for instance he was doing quick sexy faces that only Ashton can see, or he will pretend to drop something and let Ashton see his huge ass that Luke know he will want to fuck hard later, or he will do the same routine like he did with the little girl and Luke could feel Ashton getting hard because he wouldn't let the other kids sit on his lap.

Luke had a grinned on his face knowing that he will have a very fun night with his Daddy he wanted to use his new hand cuffs he wanted to try something new with his daddy he was really horny and can't wait until they got home, one last kid was in line it was a little boy he will try his teasing routine one last time.

"Hey there little boy, wanna know some tricks on making Santa make your wish come true?" he said to the little boy while he send a grin towards Ashton

The boy just nodded he was quite a shy boy yet Luke continued anyway.

"Well you just have to sit comfy here in Santa's Lap" Luke began to sit on Ashton's lap and wiggled his hips he moaned a little of feeling Ashton's hard dick on his ass Ashton moan quietly feeling the friction on what Luke was doing and he was already red.

"Then once your comfy on Santa's Amazing Lap, you've got to tell him your name and your age so Santa will remember you. Hi Santa, My Name is Luke and I'm 17 years old!"

Luke still moved his hips creating more friction for Ashton making him speechless he let out little quiet moans as Luke explains his evil ways.

"Then you got to whisper to Santa what you want so that he will be the one to know okay?"  
  
Luke moved to Ashton's ear and started to whisper.

"Daddy I want your Big Hard Dick fuck it's so fucking hard I just wanna rip your Santa suit off and let this kid see what Santa does to naughty boys like me, Daddy this is the last one I'm sorry for teasing you but I want you so bad and Daddy please let us use the furry hand cuffs tonight Thank you daddy I love you." Luke pull away from Ashton's ear and stood up.

"Well Santa will my wish come true?" Luke teased

Ashton still in depth-ed with the pleasure Luke gave him was hard for him to reply and yet he managed to say some words.

"Y-Yes of course Santa will try his very best to fulfill your wish my dear" he could say while he covered his mouth and moaned

Calum and Michael smiling at the couple in-front of then

"The elf will work over time tonight at Santa's Workshop to make it all come true" Calum joked

"Yeah, It will be a Long Night of jumping and putting things together" Michael Added they both tried to hold their laughter yet they weren't gonna last long.

Ashton glared at them but smirked a little thinking of what will he do to Luke after this was all finished.

"Well Luke you must work overtime later we will have to make many wishes come true this Christmas Okay you will be Santa's Special helper tonight."

"Yes Da-Santa"

With that said Michael and Calum laughed so hard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_******* S    A    N   T   A      T     E    A    S    E  ******* _

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ashton was not happy. At all. After all of Luke's teasing he goes to talk to the mall manager wrapping a slim pale arm around Ashton's shoulders as the manager talked to them. They hadn't gotten a chance to change yet.

"Luke I gotta know. How did you get the shy kids too?"

Ashton internally groaned.

"Oh it was easy. I just told them they had to get comfy on Santa like this,"

The blonde moved his arm to his side sitting directly on Ashton's hard on. He wiggled a little then batted his eyes at Ashton.

"Then they had to whisper what they wanted real quietly."

Luke leaned forward winking at Calum and Michael. Michael smiled from his place behind Calum with his chin resting on his shoulder.

"Daddy I'm sorry for teasing you all day but I want you cock so badly daddy. Handcuff me to the bed and fuck me so hard. Split me open with your fat cock. God Daddy maybe we could try something new? Like me working myself on you Daddy? That way you don't have to work so much since I have been teasing you Daddy."

Ashton really just wanted to bed Luke over the chair and fuck the blonde until he was coming dry and screaming his name. As good as that sounded the last part of Luke's "wish" had him intrigued. Luke hand cuffed to the head board working himself back onto his cock. That sounded arousing yet fitting for the situation. Luke had finished talking to the manager so the curly haired boy had no problem with dragging Luke to the car straight away.

"Have fun working "over time" Luke." Michael called after the retreating blonde.

Luke grinned walking along to the car. Ashton tore off the ridiculous hat and itchy fake beard. He started the car driving off down the road.

"Daddy you don't look very happy. Can I suck you off?"

"Right now Princess?"

Luke leaned over being the teasing little shit he is and biting at Ashton's neck.

"Yeah Daddy I want you to be happy."

Ashton gripped the wheel a little tighter and his foot pressed down a bit harder on the gas pedal. Luke took this as a yes. Leaning down he undid the tie on Ashton's pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Luke's mouth watered seeing the shiny pre-come slicked head of Ashton's cock. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft he shifted slightly to get better access. Pumping for a moment he watched as pre-come bubbled out of the tip onto his fist. Ashton's jaw clenched as he kept his eyes trained on the road. Luke finally wrapped his lips around the head making Ashton moan quietly. He slowly took him down his throat swallowing around the thick shaft. Hollowing his cheeks he bobbed his head swirling his tongue around the shaft. Pulling off he leaned back slightly swiping his tongue over his lips. Letting out a pleased hum he continued to suck on Ashton making the older boy groan one hand leaving the wheel to thread into blonde hair pushing him down. He stroked his thumb over Luke's cheek bone as his tip hit the back of his throat. Pulling into the drive way he parked the car he laid back as Luke sucked harder making heat pool in his stomach. He groaned as he came into Luke's mouth. The blonde pulled off sucking him clean.

"Better daddy?"

"Yeah Princess."

Luke threw his hat in the back getting out of the car. Ashton climbed out pressing against him. Luke was pinned between Ashton's body and the car. Ashton kissed as his neck making his head fall back slightly. He moaned quietly as Ashton worked over his sweet spot.

"D-Daddy, As much as I wanna do it this isn't the best place Daddy fuck."

Ashton ignored him and continued on what he is doing only this time much harder.

"D-Daddy, Please people might see us."

"Princess, you've been really bad to daddy don't think you getting off the hook easily you will be punished so hard baby but until then daddy will see you inside."

Ashton pulled off the blonde boy and left him there and went inside there house he knew the blonde boy would whined of wanting more of him yet it was his turn to tease Luke, He went inside their house and went upstairs to the room that he shared with Luke Ashton stripped down to his boxers and prepared the Lube and the handcuffs that they will need for tonight's event he sat on the bed legs wide open with his hard cock visible from the fabric leaking with pre-cum.

"Daddy!, Why did you lea-" Luke was cut off with what he saw

"Well Princess, Let Santa make your all your wishes come true, but first Santa must Punish the naughty horny elf that has being teasing Santa all day I will teach you a lesson so you can think about what you been doing okay?"

"Yes Santa Daddy, I deserve it and I'm Sorry"

"No need to say sorry Princess, We Daddy will make you feel so good after your punishment okay?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Now, Take that ridiculous elf outfit and sit on Santa's Lap once again only this time lay your stomach my naughty elf Princess needs a good spanking."

"Yes, Santa Daddy"

Luke did what he told and took off the green elf outfit he stripped until he had only his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles underwear he went to his daddy and lay flat on his muscular legs exposing his big ass to his daddy.

  
Ashton smoothed his hand over the blondes clothed ass slightly kneading the flesh drawing a soft moan from him. Hooking a finger under the waist band he tugged it down to expose the smooth white bum.

"How many Princess? Ten?" Ashton purred at the blonde very lightly hitting the flesh.

"Whatever you think is good Daddy." he whined feeling arousal making him hot.

Ashton nodded thinking ten would be enough.

"You are going to count. Understand Princess?"

"Yes Daddy."

Ashton smoothed his hand over the slightly pink tinged skin before raising his hand and bringing it down onto Luke's left cheek. The blonde bit his lip as the pain brought him pleasure.

"One Daddy."

Ashton smacked the other cheek watching as white skin turned pink. Luke moaned hands holding on tightly the bed sheets.

"Two Daddy."

Ashton brought his palm down harder and delivered a smack to both ass cheeks making them start to be red. Luke felt tears spring in his eyes but he counted them out head hanging low as Ashton delivered another pair of smacks to his ass. Each time he would change where he hit and how hard keeping Luke on edge.

"How many more Princess?"

"Four Daddy."

Ashton could hear the tears in his voice but they both knew Luke loved it. He smacked the left twice then the right. Luke moaned filthily grinding his hips against Ashton's legs needing friction.

"You did so well Princess."

"Thank you Daddy."

Ashton nodded standing Luke up the blonde wiping the tears away. Ashton kissed him sweetly.

"On the bed babe."

The younger Aussie kicked off his underwear crawling onto the bed and laying down. He put his wrists together and put them by the head board. Ashton walked over climbing on the bed and grabbing the handcuffs and cuffing the blonde in place hiding the key under the pillow.

"Since you did so well with your punishment now begins the pleasure."

Luke whimpered in anticipation watching Ashton's hands smooth over his thighs guiding them apart. Pulling down Luke's legs he laid down then leaned in close looking at the puckered entrance. Settling his hands on Luke's hips he pulled him closer tucking a pillow under Luke's hips. He kissed the ring of muscle before flattening his tongue over it watching the muscle flutter. Luke clenched his fists in his restraints arching up a bit a low quiet moan leaving his lips. Ashton smiled nipping at the rim gently then darting his tongue into him several times making Luke writhe and moan.

Ashton suddenly removed his tongue from Luke's entrance and began the teasing.

"D-Daddy why did you stop!, Please Daddy I need you to touch me just do anything to me daddy please!" Luke whined

"Well Princess I've been thinking, and your punishment is not yet finished daddy has a few plans before he gives your the pleasure you will need just a taste of how you made Daddy feel in the mall."

"D-Daddy Please!, I'm Sorry Please touch me" Luke begged

"Princess Patience we will get to that."

Ashton place his tongue on the boy's hole again rimming it for a second then removing it Luke was wanted more of his daddy but he wanted more he wanted to feel wrecked like he wanted Ashton to really go overboard with the pleasure but sadly he must go through this tease he just hope it's quick because he will snap if this continues.

"Well Princess, I think you don't like any of this anymore your quiet so I think we shou-" he was cut of by a Luke

"No Daddy!, Please I need you more than ever I want you to wreck me to make me feel good to let everybody know that I'm only yours please daddy I need you."

"Well that's what I call begging but Daddy is still not convinced Princess"

Ashton pressed a hard kiss on Luke's lips forcing for his tongue to enter the blonde boy's mouth as he touches Luke hard erection pumping it slowly giving friction to him.

"You Like this Princess?"

"Y-Yes daddy more please I love it so much daddy"

Yet again Ashton pulled off from kissing and pumping standing to see the his reaction. Once again the blonde boy whined.

"DADDY !, Why? please continue what your doing daddy I can't take this teasing anymore I've learn my lesson daddy Please! touch me Please daddy! Your Princess is so sorry daddy!"  
Luke whined while he saw a smirk in Ashton's face

"Hmm Let me think about it a little more Princess."

Ashton place two fingers in Lukes hole and Luke immediately like what is happening. Ashton's finger trusted into his hole make Luke moan in pleasure.

"Daddy Please, More I need more daddy !"

"Like I said Princess Patience."

Ashton continued what he was doing scissoring the hole of Luke and when he was about to hit Luke's prostate he stopped immediately and pulled out of Luke's hole, He smirked to see the blonde boy's whining one more time.

"DADDY!, OH MY FUCKING GOD PLEASE DADDY I HAD IT WITH TEASING PLEASE RUIN ME MAKE ME A WRECK JUST PLEASE FUCK ME HARD AND DESTROY ME PENETRATE ME WITH YOUR BIG HARD COCK! I DON'T CARE JUST PLEASE STOP THIS TEASING DADDY I WANT YOU PLEASE DADDY !" Luke snapped at Ashton for torturing him like this.

Ashton kissed Luke to signal that he was done teasing and said

"Daddy is sorry Princess and Daddy is now convinced that his Princess learned his lesson now this time we will start the please yeah?"

"Yes Daddy!, Thank you and I love you so much Daddy I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's Okay Princess, I just wanna make sure you still wanted Daddy and I Love you too Princess."

 

 

 

 

 

 

_******* S    A    N   T   A      T     E    A    S    E  ******* _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ashton leaned over the blonde pulling him into a biting kiss. Luke sighed happily arching up into the strong body above him. The older male ran his hands down Luke's stretched arms onto his chest rolling and pinching the blondes nipples. Luke whined as the other boy broke the kiss lips kissing at his jaw and neck.

"You look so pretty babe. Moaning for me like a slut, but only my slut right Princess?" Ashton purred the words into pale skin.

"Yeah Daddy. Yours only yours." Luke moaned out pink starting to tinge his cheeks.

"Is that why you were such a naughty whore at the store today? Wanna make sure everyone knows whose slut you are?"

Luke nodded at the words. Ashton let one hand slip to the younger males hip caressing gently then moving it behind him fingers teasing the rim. Luke let out a ragged breath cheeks going even brighter from how much Ashton's simple touches affected his sensitive body. Ashton's lips pressed kisses down the pale torso to Luke's cock wrapping his free hand around the shaft pumping slowly watching the cock head disappear into his fist. Sucking on his three fingers he coated then in spit before thrusting two into Luke. The blondes eyes snapped open the usual ocean blue almost swallowed by black. The older Aussie groaned at just how fucked out Luke looked and he had barely started giving consistent pleasure to the writhing blonde. Luke's pink tongue darted out to swipe across his lips chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. Ashton curled and scissored his fingers inside the blonde lining up a third stretching him.

"Can you use your words babe?" Ashton asked gently looking over at Luke.

Said boy looked at him with pleading eyes hips bucking up into Ashton's slow pumping rhythm.

"W-what do you want me too," his words turning to moans as Ashton's fingers hit just the right spot. "Tell y-you D-daddy?"

"Tell me how Daddy makes you feel babe." Ashton purred tone gentle and reassuring.

As Luke struggled in gaining enough composure to tell Ashton what he wanted the older boy decided to make this task very difficult. He pulled his fingers out of Luke taking the freed hand using it to cup the blondes balls rolling them gently. Sucking softly at the tip he let the salty taste splash over his taste buds. Pulling back he kitten licked at the head.

"You make me feel good Daddy. I can never get enough of your long fingers and long hard cock. I love feeling you inside me Daddy. I would love if you were inside of me right now" Luke moaned out.

Ashton bobbed his head faster and hollowed his cheeks using a hand to pump and twist when he pulled his mouth off. Luke's mouth dropped open as if to moan but no sound came out.

"Daddy can I cum please?"

Ashton increased his pace humming lightly. Luke took that as a yes squeezing his eyes shut sparks of violet appearing behind his eye lids. He cried out Ashton's name cumming, hard. Ashton swallowed around him still pumping when he pulled off making Luke squeal from over stimulation. Ashton chuckled quietly letting go of Luke's still hard dick. Sitting up he braced himself over Luke kissing the blonde. He let out a surprised noise when he opened his mouth and Ashton shoved some of the cum into his mouth. As they kissed the older male used his right hand to guide himself into Luke. He knew he said he was done teasing but he couldn't help but tease the blonde as he slowly entered him. Luke broke away from the kiss letting out a frustrated huff gripping the headboard at an awkward angle. Planting his feet slightly he pushed himself down onto Ashton surprising the older male. He ground his hips in small figure eights then slowly started to slide away from Ashton then slamming himself back down. His knuckles were white as he pleasured himself Ashton shamelessly staring as his muscles flexed and his back arched. Luke set a steady rhythm for himself crying out as Ashton's cock hit the right spots.

"Look at you babe acting like such a slut fucking yourself on my cock. You could make Porn Stars jealous with your loud moans baby."

Luke moaned his agreement still working himself on Ashton. The curly haired lad settled his hands on Luke's hips guiding him down shallowly thrusting up into his tight heat. As Luke clenched around him moaning and whining he felt warmth pooling in his stomach. He started to fuck into Luke as a hard fast pace chasing his release. Wrapping his fingers around the swollen member he jerked Luke making him moan loudly.

"Daddy I'm so close."

"Me too Princess."

Luke let his head fall back hold on the headboard easing as he barley had to work himself onto Ashton. Ashton leaned in slotting his and Luke's mouths together cumming inside the blonde. Luke moaned as he tumbled over the edge again.

Once their heavy breathing are in control, Ashton sat up and pulled out of Luke and grabbed the key under the pillows, finally unlocking the furry handcuffs.

As Luke's arms fell onto the pillows, Ashton took the initiative to admire the blonde's beautiful body. Skin was moist with a sheen layer of sweat, his cum covered his stomach nicely, and lastly, his thighs were still shaking intensely due to over stimulation. He just looked so beautiful. Not to mention, Luke had just noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"So how are you doing, babe?"Ashton asked, wiping the cum off of Luke and laying down next him, pulling him close.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk right for over a week." Luke laughed, lazily kissing his neck.

"Perfect. Then everyone will know you're mine okay?, so don't be naughty to Santa again or this will happen to you okay?."Ashton smirked, Luke smiled back feeling good that he did all of this with his daddy.

"I think I can do that Santa Daddy, Well it depends though..." He sighed happily, drifting into sleep along with Ashton.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next oneshot! until then..
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas Everybody! :)


End file.
